


mad about a make out

by Artella



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Human AU, I plan on a lot of sexual tension so, Luz gay for Amity and she doesn't even know lol, References to Drugs, alcohol consumption too, amity's a simp and a bottom so nothing new, and angst in between, at some point they're going to WooHoo, but I won't make it too explicit, ok maybe some fluff in between too I'm also a simp for soft lumity, slow burn??, some fluff at the beggining and maybe towards the end, there are some fights so also expect some blood, they don't do them tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artella/pseuds/Artella
Summary: Amity and Luz are forced to go to a trip together, they hate each other so what could go wrong?The trip seems to go fine, they have fun but something happens that makes them go back to hating each other this time with a lot of tension tho
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship, beta lumity - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 130





	1. chapter 1 idk

Luz woke up like any other day. She got out of bed and still in her pajamas she got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where she found Eda making some breakfast

“Hey kiddo”

“Hi Eda, watcha’ doing?” Said Luz yawning

“I’m making some pancakes”

“Have you already burned them?”

“HAH… yeah, actually this is my _third_ try”

Luz laughed “Issokaaaay I’ll take it from here, now get out before you burn the entire kitchen”

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Eda snorted as she picked up her notebook and sat down in the couch

A few minutes went by where only the fizzle from the pan could be heard

Luz approached Eda with golden, perfect sized pancakes in hand and offered them to her mentor with a smug face

“Aw come on, why do you get to do them perfectly?”

Luz only shrugged with a smile and sat down triumphantly

“Anyways, do you have anything to do after school?” Asked the older woman

“Nah, why?? You have another job?”

“Yeeah, I need you to go pick something up, I can’t do it myself, I have other things to do”

Suddenly a chubby black cat appeared and jumped on Luz’s lap

“Hey bud” Luz patted the cat lovingly “Ok, so what, it’s a drug thing or do I have to beat someone up?”

It wouldn’t be the first time she had to do any of those things. Luz has been working with Eda for almost a year.

One day, trying to get as far away as possible from home, the young girl planned a backpack trip to a nearby island. What she didn’t expect was to trip on the edge of a path and get completely lost in some random woods.

her phone didn’t had signal so she couldn’t call for help. She had been roaming around for almost a day when she actually passed out from hunger and pain, as one of her legs broke on the fall.

The next thing she remembers is waking up in someone’s sofa, completely naked, a soft blanket being the only thing covering her body.

After calming her down, Eda decided to tell the girl how she founded her covered in blood and wounds in the woods besides her house and how she decided to take her home to heal her.

After that, Luz decided to stay there until her leg was fully recovered but she ended up liking the place and the people, damn she even made some friends while doing chores in town, a thing that had not happened on the 17 years she spend on her hometown.

She had a really long and tedious talk with her mom (and so did Eda) and finally, she convinced her to let Luz stay as long as she visited her every month and that she enrolled on a local high school.

Not long after that the tanned girl discovered Eda’s work with drugs. She hadn’t realized before because well, for starters she never actually cared but also Eda never asked her to do anything. It wasn’t until one day she came back home earlier than she usually did, very mad because that annoying rich girl from school managed to make her angry and got her expelled for the rest of the day, that she founded the older woman selling some drug to a random man.

“No, you don’t have to beat no one up, at least I _hope_ not. It is kind of a drug thing but not exactly, anyways I’m not telling you”

Luz looked at her mentor with a frowned face “Why are you’re not telling me?”

Eda got up, and with the last bite of her pancake she said, mouth full “Buhcouse uf I do…” she gulped “then you won’t do it” and with that she proceeded to get up the stairs to change her clothes

“Eda!!”

“No!!” She said from her room before closing the door

Luz, still frowning put King on the couch and got up the stairs to change as well, knowing Eda it was pointless to keep insisting, she was not going to give her an answer other than ’no’

She got her over sized shirt and shorts off and put on her school uniform pants, a white tank top that kind of showed her black bra and a deep red beanie that almost matched the pants color

“Hah, that’ll piss her off” Luz said to herself

Then, she got inside Eda’s car and drove to school

As soon as she got inside she saw some green hair rush to her

“That’s not the schools reglamentary shirt!” Said the girl

Luz didn’t even stop, making the other girl stand behind her

With a smug face she turned around, still walking, and said “were you waiting for me, Blight?”

The short girl got red “I was not!! I’m going to tell the principal!” She shouted

“Ok, you do you” replied Luz, already giving her back to the other girl, waving her hand in the air

With a groan she turned around and walked towards the director’s office

“Hey guys”

Willow and Gus were chatting as willow picked up some books

“Hey Luz” said both of them in unison

Luz got her backpack on her front and started getting the schools shirt out

Willow instantly knew what could be happening there so she just let out a short chuckle. Since the incident in which Luz was expelled she tried to get on the rich girl nerves as often as she could so this wasn’t new to either of them

Gus was completely lost while watching the taller girl put on her shirt

“Did she see you?” Said Willow

“Yeah, watch her come here with Bump in about 10 seconds”

In the distance they could already hear Amity talking all mad with the school director

“Make it 2 seconds” said Willow

“Look! there she is, Luz!!” Luz heard from behind her, raising a brow and smiling at Willow, only for her to do the same

Amity stood there in shook as Luz turned around

“Hi principal Bump, do you need my help on something?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it, I think we just got some misunderstanding here, haven’t we Blight?” The man looked at Amity with annoyance in his face

“What…?” She was confused, exactly what Luz wanted

“It’s ok Blight, seems to me that you’re still a bit sleepy, happens to everyone right?” said Luz with a sided smile on her face

Willow was trying so hard not to laugh while seeing the scene, Gus was still lost

“Ok girls don’t start a fight again, and Blight, I think this obsession you have with Noceda it’s getting out of hands, let it go for once”

“Yeah Blight, let it go” added Luz, arms crossed, big smile on her face trying not to laugh

Amity growled at Luz as the principal started to get back to his office, then she pointed a finger at the taller girl and said “I’m not obsessed with you” then she pushed her with her shoulder as she passed by her side to get to class

Luz simply laughed at this.

____________________

What felt as too many hours of school went by and the girl returned home, hoping that Eda would tell her anything about this mysterious job she had for her

“WHATS UP FUCKERS!” she said as she got inside her new home

“Luz what the fuck”

“It’s… It’s from vine, haven’t you- like… ‘why are you on my phone, fuck you that’s why’” said Luz in a small voice

Eda just looked at her with a very confused face

“Ok, sorry, anyways, what do I have to do this evening that you can’t tell me?”

“Yes, about today. Well, it’s not just today, it’s a trip. It will take you all weekend” her mentor said, casually

“What do you need me to do that will take the entire weekend? This is not a big island I can get through the other side and back in a few hours with the car” Luz was bugged by having to be away for the entire weekend doing a still mysterious job

“Yeeeah um, you’re getting outta here, on a plane”

“Oh shit ok, I’m actually interested” having to travel was an interesting addition to the job

“Let’s get trough this as usual, here you have a paper with your instructions and directions”

“Can't you email me?”

“No” she said with a small smile “It’s actually not a hard thing, I own someone a favor and this is my chance to return it”

“But you won’t do anything, I will”

“Then I’ll owe you a favor, sounds nice?” She’d rather own a favor to Luz than a powerful rich man

“Very nice” A good idea, though luz

“Ahh I can already see you going trough all the things you’ll ask me to return your favor you rascal”

Luz responded with a :P face

“Where am I going?”

“I don’t actually know, well I don’t know the specifics of it, I just- Look, you’re kind of an extra here”

“An extra?”

“Yes, this powerful person I own a favor needs a guardian and protector, and as you’re already eighteen and you’re strong and you have a bat, I thought I could offer my services”

“I’m the services” clarified Luz

“Yes, you are the services”

“I’ll let that slip because I am indeed strong”

“And you have a bat”

“Hell yeah”

They both smiled and nodded to each other

“Okay, listen, as I said, you have to get there, you’ll have a place to sleep the next two days since there aren’t any other flights available, pick that something up on the last day and then come back with the plane on Sunday, that other person will take care of things after that”

“That other person that I’m the guardian of” said luz without even giving it a second tought

“Exactly”

“And is it really necessary that I spent 2 days there doing nothing with someone I don’t know?”

“If you’re smart you will know how to spent those two days” Said Eda with a mischievous smile

sudden realization

“I’m sorry is this other person a minor?”

“I’m not answering any more questions” Eda said while going up the stairs, again

“Eda am I the only adult in this trip thing?”

She heard Eda laugh followed by a “pack your stuff your flight’s in three hours and you still need to eat and shower”

________________________

Eda and Luz were in the airport doors, saying goodbye when a black van parked besides them

The man approached Eda while the other person got in the back of the van to get their stuff, Luz tried to get a glance at them, unsuccessfully

“Clawthorne” said the man

“Blight”

Luz quickly looked at the man with mad confusion in her face, only for a second though, as realization came

Luz whispered to Eda “Eda did you just agreed to send me on a three days trip with the rich bitch?”

“I did, sorry kiddo, had to be done, you can kill me when you get back”

Amity appeared from the side of the van, ripped mom jeans that covered her waist and a black turtle neck

As she got her sight up she meet brown eyes

“…what?” Amity whispered, frozen in place

“Amity” her father said

“Sorry father” then she positioned herself besides her dad

“I expect that your mentee meets the expectative and keeps my daughter safe, as well as letting Amity complete her task” the Blight man told Eda

“She will, believe me, she’s very capable” she said winking at Luz, who still haven’t processed any of the information here

“Excellent” He offered his hand to Luz for her to shake, and she did

She could have been so proud of herself at this moment, not only they trusted her but they also asked her to keep Amity safe, you know how smug she could have been, and even more knowing how Amity could not reply as her father was there and she had to keep appearances

But she was still in shook so she just shook his hand and said “I will, Mr.Blight”

He nodded, then he said something to his daughter as Eda and Luz stomped into each other sentences while whisper-arguing

Suddenly, there they were, Amity Blight and Luz Noceda walking side by side into an airport to spend the next 3 days together.

“This is not going to end well, is it?” Said Luz

“Just- shut up” Responded Amity


	2. Hey, I just met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the hotel and a crying session

They found the gate easily, it was not a very big airport

Now they just had to wait

Luz sat down, and as she was placing her things down she saw Amity walk past her and sit down 8 seats away from her

Luz frowned, got up and walked towards her, who was putting in some earphones

As soon as she sat down, 2 seats away to at least keep some distance, the smaller girl got up and sat¡ where Luz was in the beginning

Luz growled and got up again, this time dropping her things when she got close but not sitting down, knowing that Amity was going to get up again

The second the green haired girl got up, Luz got her by the wrist

Amity turned red in anger and quickly got her earphones off

“Let. my hand. go” she said in a low voice

“Listen baby doll, I’m not gonna let this be like this for _three_ days, so please don’t make this harder than it has to be. I don’t like you either but we have no other choice”

“We have another choice, ignoring each other, which I’m trying to do. And I’m not a baby doll”

Luz let go of her wrist, Amity suddenly feeling the lack of warmth on her wrist

“Okay” she said putting her hands up

Amity stood there, looking at the taller girl, actually considering not being an absolute bitch. She was right, they didn’t need to be friends but they were going to be spending a lot of time together this next days.

She suddenly got very nervous, she didn’t realized Luz had sat down and was now offering her a bottle of water

Amity got the water angrily and sat down

Luz laughed quietly

After a few minutes Luz said “hey, what about ‘princess’? ”

No response

Amity could have responded, she heard her, she only had one earphone in, and Luz knew that, but as soon as Luz called her ‘princess’ she felt her whole body tense and she was not going to let Luz break her so she just ignored it

“Nice, I’ll take that as you like it”

A few minutes of silence

“Ok but you know about princess peach right? Ok hear me out” Luz said

Amity didn’t move one inch, with her eyes closed and pretending to not hear a single word

“What if… Princess peach liked Bowser. I know, he’s the bad guy and he kidnapped her and blah blah blah, but like, look at Mario I mean he’s not a super model like her and bad guys kind of attract princess-like girls right? I mean c’mon it makes sense doesn’t it?”

Amity looked at her with a confused face, she never thought of that and in some twisted way it made kind of sense

Luz looked at Amity in the eyes, all serious, and said “maybe Bowser has a _massive_ dick and Pea-“

“LUZ” Amity said holding in a laugh

Luz laughed and amity turned her face all around to let out a quiet laugh that Luz heard

__________________

As they were boarding the plane Amity could not stop her thoughts

Not only was she stuck for a whole weekend with her crush, a crush that Amity didn’t want to have and heavily denied but also she was being nice with her?? And funny??

Everything was alright as it was, she hated her and made the impossible to get her expelled in order to not see and think about her, which only worked once, and for a single day.

She even tried to scare her letting a note on her locker that said ‘get out of my school’

Maybe it was okay, maybe this would pass fast and they’d do this without kissing and everything would be back as it was, hating each other

“I don’t hate you, you hate me” Luz said

Amity looked up in absolute horror

“Don’t worry you just said out loud that ‘hating each other’ part and some ‘back as it was’ thing or something like that, I didn’t hear it right”

Amity calmed a bit and looked down again

“Why do you hate me though?”

What was Amity supposed to say?

‘I have a massive crush on you that I don’t want to have so I’m trying to hate you to not think about making out with you?’

Yeah, not happening

“I just don’t like you” answered the green haired girl

“That’s not very nice, you don’t know me” Luz said as they got out of the hall and inside the plane

She was right, she did not know Luz, she just knew what she heard from her friends who, to be honest, are not known for being nice, honest people

“22b and c, ok, b and c, b and c…” Luz said searching their seats “Ah, here” Luz got her hand luggage up “Do you want me to get that up for you or can you do it on your own?”

Amity did not want to lift that up even though she could very easily

“Yes please” She almost whispered

As Luz was lifting the small trolley up she said, you can sit in the window seat it’s ok”

Amity then scooted in the seats until she reached hers and sat down

“Aaahg” Luz whined while sitting down

“You sound like an old man” Amity groaned

“And you sound like a Karen”

Fair enough

After a few minutes of silence a young man seated in the empty seat besides Luz with a ‘hello’

“ _Oh hey there_ ” Said Luz smoothly

Amity looked at them and frowned a bit, confused as why Luz was greeting that man like she knows him

Suddenly they were having a conversation, letting Amity out

Wait, was Luz hitting on him?

Amity had to repeat a few times to herself how much she hated Luz in order to not let her jealousy consume her and do or say something stupid

After about ten minutes the plane started to move and suddenly it got very aggressive as it speed up

Without even noticing she grabbed Luz hand and squeezed it like it was the end of the world

Luz turned around to look at her and when the plane was up and secure she purred on Amity’s ear “is the princess afraid of heights?”

Luz knew that would annoy her

Amity put her own hand back in her seat and tried to hide her heavy blush

Yes, failing

__________________

The rest of the fight went by with Amity being in her own world and Luz chatting and laughing with Mr handsome dude over there

What did she expect? for the tall hot girl to pay attention to her the whole time?

Well, maybe she did

When they got out of the plane Luz said her goodbyes to the man and so she directed her attention at Amity again

“Hey princess. You had fun?

“No. But you did apparently”

“Oh are you jealous I got his attention and you didn’t? Did someone not like little miss perfect?”

“Dude no, ew I don’t want that man’s attention”

“Ok Blight he was no model but he also wasn’t that bad”

“Noceda, stop making a fool of yourself”

Luz looked at Amity as they headed out of the airport, now confused

Amity could feel the stare so she just added, without even looking at the taller girl “Luz, I’m a lesbian so no, I did not like that man” she looked at Luz “as I do with every other man in the planet”

“Oh” That was the only thing that came out of Luz’s mouth

“Now close your mouth, pick your dignity up and hurry, we have a car to get”

__________________

“Oh this is a nice car” Said Luz as they got inside

“I know, my family is rich Noceda”

“Ok calm down miss rich”

“Or what”

“Or I will have to calm you down myself”

That shut her up

__________________

Amity has been listening at Luz sing for the past half an hour

“Please, stop”

Luz just keep on singing along to Carly Rae Jensen’s ‘call me maybe’

“Luz please stoooooop”

“YOUR STARE WAS HOLDIN’,

RIPPED JEANS, SKIN WAS SHOWIN’

HOT NIGHT, WIND WAS BLOWIN’

WHERE YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING, BABY?”

Luz was full on vibing and it was kind of getting funny

“Stoooop” Amity said laughing a bit

“Sing with me! This is the best part!!”

Then with her free hand she got Amity’s hand and for some reason she let her

“HEY, I JUST MET YOU,

AND THIS IS CRAAAAZY,

BUT HERE’S MY NUMBER!!” Luz was pretending to have a mic on the hand that was holding amity’s and just before the last line, she pointed the imaginary mic at amity with an expecting look in her eyes and an open mouthed smile, just waiting for amity to sing

Amity rolled her eyes with a half smile “So call me maybe” she said not even singing

“HECK YEAAAH

IT’S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT

AT YOU BAAAABY”

For a moment it seemed like she was singing it to Amity but the rich girl was too into the moment to realize

“But here’s my number” Amity singed looking at Luz with a knowing face

Luz gasped at this and got very excited, like a little kid on Christmas

“SO CALL ME MAYBE” sung both of them

“Amity Blight are you having fun?” Asked Luz with an incredulous voice

“No, I only did that because you were forcing me to” Said Amity still with a smile

“Hahaha okay princess”

“I hate you” Said amity while turning her head to the window

“Nah, I don't think you do”

No, she doesn’t, she tried really hard to but a few hours with her turned all her anger off and now she was only pretending, trying to not let her façade fall

__________________

Finally, after one and a half hour driving they arrived to the hotel

“Here you have” the man gave Luz a card key

“I’m sorry but there should have to be another key” Said Luz

“Yes miss, sorry, just a moment”

the man returned with another card

“Thank you”

the man nodded

Okay, would you like to be in roooooom… 132 ooor…” Luz paused

“Or what”

“Or 132…? wait a minute” Luz got back to the receptionist

“Hi, Sorry to bother you again but this are both from the same room”

“Yes, that’s what it was booked”

“That can’t be right”

“It’s reservation for miss Blight right?”

“Yes”

“Okay, let me check” the man tapped on his skateboard and after a few clicks he said “It is only one room, sorry”

“It’s okay, Sorry to be a bother” then Luz approached the other girl

“Hey theeeere, hi” She tried to be calm before having to see Amity go full rage “I kind of have bad news”

Amity looked at the tanned girl confused

“There’s only one room”

After a few minutes of calming Amity down they finally got to the room

“Well, at least my father had been smart enough to got us a room with separate be-“

“Amity I wouldn’t rush with that”

Even in the dark, Luz could already see that there was, in fact, a single king sized bed

The moment Amity turned the light on she stormed out of the room, phone in hand already calling her father

Luz got comfortable in the meanwhile

It was time for dinner so she was starting to be impatient for the other girl to get back and go downstairs to have some buffet food

Amity finally got inside, angry tears in her eyes

“Didn’t go well?”

“Shut up”

“Okay”

It did not, Amity just got yelled at because she was ‘incapable of seeing how his dad got them a room in an already full, nice hotel so they wouldn’t have to sleep in some cheap, dirty motel’

“Are you hungry?” Said Luz trying to light up the mood. And to get some food

“No”

“Oh”

“You go have some dinner, I don’t feel like eating”

“You’re not gonna eat?” Said the latina worried

“No”

Silence

“But you should so shut up and go, I want to take a shower”

“Hey!” Luz didn’t like it when Amity was rude for no reason. She likes to get on her nerve but now she’s trying to be nice and she’s determined to make her act nice towards her, or at least to get rid of that obsession she had with trying get her expelled every day, it was fun but also annoying

“Please” added Amity

‘Good enough’ thought Luz

With that, Luz got out. Amity got some pajamas and entered the bathroom, closing the door

After about 15 minutes she got out of the shower, the hot water calmed her down. And now she just had to get out of the bathroom only with the towel on because she forgot her panties

“Hey” said Luz

“AAHH” Amity shouted “What the fuck you scared me, don’t do that”

The taller girl got embarrassed, she could not stop looking at Amity “I’m just… sitting on… on the bed- oh wow you _really_ are hot” Luz said without thinking, only realizing what she said after she let it out

Amity almost choked on her own saliva

“Oh shit sorry anyways I brought some food because you said that you weren’t going to eat and I-“ Luz said almost not breathing

Amity got in the bathroom and closed the door very hard after grabbing some panties from her opened bag

Now they were both very red

After what felt like an eternity amity got out and Luz continued

“I got you some food, please eat something. I didn’t know what you liked or if you’re allergic to something so I just brought a few plates with a bit of everything”

“How did you get all of this food out of the restaurant?”

“This hotel is nice but not fancy, they didn’t even pay me attention, and I have made a few trips from there to here, don’t know how no one noticed”

Amity looked at her still embarrassed from what Luz said before

“Sorry I already ate, I was very hungry” Luz tried to excuse herself “but I saved the dessert so you wouldn’t be eating alone”

“Why are you being so nice Noceda? this is very out of character for you”

“No, Blight, this is very in character for me, you just never tried to get to know me. You try to screw me over again and again for no reason and so I act like that to try to get you off your high throne and let me alone. And yet I have never acted mad or evil around you I just made you act like a fool, just like this morning”

“Where the fuck did you even get the shirt?”

“I had it, in my backpack”

Oh, yeah, that made sense

Amity actually sat down and, while eating, they made some small talk

If you didn’t know them you could have even said that they were friends.

__________________

After dinner they both felt tired so they just relaxed a bit. Amity got inside the covers while Luz simply laid on the left side of the bed

The smaller girl was scrolling through her instagram while Luz was half-sitting, looking at the ceiling

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Asked Luz

“Don’t know”

“There has to be something around here right? I really don’t want to spend 2 days in this room”

“Ask google”

Good idea, Luz got her phone to look if there were any cool places to hang around when Amity got a call

“Hi mother” said the girl while getting up and rushing in the bathroom

Clearly Amity did that so Luz could not hear whatever she was going to talk about on the phone, it was a private conversation after all. Those walls were made of paper though

Luz did not get the specifics of it since the only thing that she could hear were the things that Amity failed to say in a low voice but one thing was clear, it was not a nice mother-daughter conversation

After a while she came back, tears in her face

Luz only looked as Amity crawled on her side of the bed, plugged in her phone, turned her lamp off and curled up like a ball giving her back to the other girl

“Are you okay?” That’s the only thing Luz came up with

No response

After a few minutes of silence Luz said “I don’t want to intrude but I just saw you cry… and I kinda know that that call was heated up and-“

“No Luz, I’m not ok” Amity said, turning half of her body around to face her

She had tears running down her face and she was red with anger

after a few seconds of them looking at each other, Luz not knowing what to say, Amity turned around again to go back to her original position

After that it only took a minute for the smaller girl to start to sob but still trying to hold in the tears

Luz did the only thing she knew

She laid down behind amity and spooned her, holding her tight

Amity did not even flinch, she was too worried crying

“Hey, I’m here, it’s ok” said Luz “It’s ok there’s no one here but me, let it all out”

Those words were exactly what Amity needed to bawl her eyes out

At some point she even turned around and hugged the taller girl tight, crying non stop

Luz caressed the green hair softly “Shhh it’s okay princess, I’m here” she let the girl curl up in her chest

Luz really didn’t know what else to say, she didn’t knew what happened and she felt like it was not the time to ask so she did what she thought was right, just be there for Amity, saying some comfort default things to reassure her and let her know that this was a safe space for her to cry

After maybe an hour Amity finally stopped, still sniffing every now and then

then some time passed by and Amity fell asleep in Luz’s arms

“Ahh nothing better than a good crying session to fall asleep” Luz said to herself

Somehow, Luz was very comfortable too, she could not stop playing with Amity’s soft hair.

The feeling of hugging someone has always been nice to Luz but this was another level, laying down and feeling Amity’s heat, smelling her raspberry shampoo, having her so close to her… somehow it was very recomforting

Maybe someday Luz would find someone to sleep with like this every night 

that night the two slept in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuddly Amity yes please
> 
> two rivals, one bed 
> 
> a big shout out to the user h3lp_lol for helping me edit this chapter!! you should check out their lumity fics!! 10/10 <3


	3. "I didn't bring a swimsuit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets to break stuff and Luz learns that Amity doesn't know how to swim

Amity woke up first

the first thing she felt was the back of Luz’s hand, in her face

She was totally curled up in the tanned girl’s arm, at some point in the night they shifted positions, they were now spooning

Luz was hugging Amity completely. It seemed like the green haired girl enjoyed it even in her sleep, she had grabbed the hand Luz had above her body and put it close to her, leaning her face on it

She slowly turned around just enough to see if Luz was still asleep or not. She was

What if she stayed like that for a while? It was just because she was very comfortable not because she was snuggling with Luz, I mean it was a cold morning and she was warm like that but it was not for any other reason.

And if Luz woke up she could just pretend to be asleep. Yes, it was a good plan

After a while Luz did wake up and Amity did her best to not reveal that she was already up

“Amity” Whispered the other girl “you awake?”

She leaned closer

“Heeey, Amityyy” Luz whispered even more, this time in Amity’s ear

The green haired girl could not hold in the noticeable shiver and squeak

“Oh, sorry, I woke you up”

“It’s okay” Amity faked a yawn

“Aghh uufff, I can’t feel my arm hahaha”

“Nice subtle way to call me fat Noceda, good morning to you too” teased the shorter girl

“Nonono, that’s not- I didn’t-“

Amity laughed and that’s when Luz realized

“Okay, okay okay, you got me” she smiled “but believe me, yesterday it became clear to me how hot you are”

Amity got really red remembering that incident

“Okay, time to get dressed, let’s get some breakfast, you’re gonna need it for what I have prepared today” said Luz

“What are we doing today?”

“I’m not telling you until we get there”

“You are going to tell me or I’m not coming”

Luz looked at her with a skeptical face

“I’m not going to go” repeated the green haired girl

Luz got up from the bed and slowly came closer to Amity, with her hands in her pockets

She knew Amity’s language by now, they have had a few arguments over the last year and intimidation was the only thing that seemed to work

“What are you doing?” Asked the shorter girl

Luz simply came closer and closer, slowly making Amity back down

At this point Amity was speechless, Luz was almost pinning her to the wall, she had one hand in her pocket, the other in the wall and a very serious and intimidating face

The smaller girl could almost fell Luz’s breath, she got very nervous and finally said

“Okay fine!!” Then she pushed her and rushed to get some clothes

Luz had a smug face

After a while they were already dressed

Amity chose a dark grey t-shirt from a rock band, tucked inside her even deeper black ripped jeans and black converse shoes, black sun sunglasses to top the outfit

Luz put on beige bomber pants, a white oversized t-shirt, white sneakers and her red beanie

With that they got inside the car and started their little adventure

the trip went by with Amity asking Luz again and again where were they going just for her to be ignored as Luz was singing some songs in spanish from some Bad Bunny or something like that, Amity didn’t know them

After a few songs Luz parked the car and guided Amity to a building, holding the door for her

“Hi, reservation for Luz Noceda” she said when she got to the reception table

“Yes. Are the both of you going to participate?” Asked the woman behind the counter

“Yes, my friend here is going to go first” She pointed at Amity

“Okay, I’ll need both of your signs in case you get hurt or something like that”

“I’m sorry, hurt?” Asked Amity perplexed

“Yes miss, you’ll have protection gear but sometimes accidents happen” that didn’t calmed Amity at all “I’ll check a thing while you sign is that okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry” replied Luz

the woman proceeded to get inside a room

“Noceda what the fuck did you get me into?”

“You’ll like it, you get to break stuff” Luz said while signing the papers

“What?”

“They give you a bat and you get to break stuff, from plates to a tv or a microwave and stuff”

“… for real?” Amity got really excited, she does like to break stuff

“One hundred percent” Luz smiled at her “leave something for me though”

“Absolutely not, I’m gonna wreck everything in there” she said signing the papers

“Okay, I have everything prepared” the woman reappeared“Now if you follow me we’ll get you ready to get in there”

Once Amity had her safety googles and gloves on she stepped inside, there were a few things in a pile. A very old computer, some ceramic cups and a modern glass lamp were the things she chose to break, then she picked up the bat and from the other side of the protection glass wall she heard

“Wait!!” Then Luz came close to her “take mine, for luck” she handed her a red bat from behind her back

Amity took it with a smile, making their hands rest upon each other for a second before Luz pulled hers away, brushing Amity’s softly

She had the best hour of her entire life, smashing things, screaming to get things out of her system and even having a few tears run down her cheek

When the time for her was up she saw the door opening and Luz enter in a black sports bra, she had removed her white t-shirt and was now showing off her muscular tanned upper back and arms as well as her abs

Amity almost had a stroke

“Princess, I know I’m hot but you’ll have to leave the room to me, it’s my time to go crazy with the bat”

She shook her head and gave the red bat to Luz, heading out the room to enjoy the show from the other side of the glass

_________

They got in the car, Luz still sweating

“How did you find this place?” asked Amity

The car started

“I heard you argue with your mom yesterday and I thought you’d appreciate being able to release some steam off. As for the place, I know one back home, so I just searched where was the nearest in here”

“Thank you” said Amity whispering

“I’m sorry what? What was that?” Luz had heard her, she just wanted to make her say it louder

“Nothing”

“Yeah? Because it kind of sounded as a ‘thank you’ to me” she teased

“That’s because you did not hear me right” Amity said with her head up and her eyes closed

Luz only chuckled

“Anyways, how much do I owe you??”

“Nothing” replied the short haired girl

“I don’t want to owe you anything so just tell me, I can pay you you know it”

“Yeah, I know” Luz didn’t add anything else

...

“Noceda, seriously how much?” Insisted Amity

Luz looked at Amity with a half smile and then again to the road. After a few seconds she said “Consider this a gift, I slept very well tonight because of your snuggles”

Amity feel silent

“You are very cuddly when you sleep did you know that?" Luz said

“Shut up” Amity was trying to hide her heavy blush

Yes, failing, again

_________

They were in the hotel again to have dinner as Amity’s father paid for all the meals for both days.

“I saw that they have a pool here, wanna go swim later?” Asked Luz while eating

“Mmm… I don’t know”

Luz looked at her with an asking face, not saying anything because she had her mouth full

“I’m not a fan of swimming” said Amity looking down her plate

The taller girl looked at her like she was scanning her, with her eyes squeezed. After some seconds she said “You don’t know how to swim, do you?”

Amity looked up, how could she know that? They didn’t even mention water until now

“You live in an island how can you not know how to swi-“

“It’s not that I don’t know how to, I do know. I just… don’t know how to swim _properly_ ” she almost whispered

“Okay, that changes today” said luz

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit”

“That’s okay, I saw some really cute bikinis in the hotel shop”

After finishing their meals and doing some shopping they got to the pool, putting their things into the plastic hammocks, they managed to get two of them that were close to the edge of the pool where it simulated a beach coast

Amity and Luz approached the pool, Luz being ready to do some laps, Amity not so much

The taller girl looked at Amity, seeing her furrowed brows behind her sunglasses and her crossed arms.

“I don’t know if I wanna do this” said the green haired girl

Luz smiled mischievously “hmmm…”

Amity looked at her with a confused face, she knew something was going on on the other girls mind

“Swoop” said Luz while straight up stealing Amity’s sunglasses from her face and running into the pool

“Hey!! Those are mine!!”

“Come get them then!!” Shouted Luz while swimming to the middle part of the pool

Amity started to get into the pool, testing it with her feet before walking inside “Damn it Luz, it’s not even that hot yet” She said to herself. She was right tho, it was starting to be hot but they still had to wear mildly warm clothes

“YO!” Luz shouted, immediately getting the other girls attention “ARE THOSE WATERPROOF?” She was holding the sunglasses as high as possible

“DON’T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT IT NOCEDA!” Amity rushed up and started to swim towards her with a sloppy dog-style swim

Amity was now with Luz and while she was trying to get her sunglasses back the other girl grabbed her softly to let her rest a bit

“Give them back to me!” Amity said, looking up to where Luz was holding the glasses

Luz was laughing saying hey’s and ow’s as the smaller girl was kicking and splashing “what if I swim over there?” She pointed her head to the deeper part of the pool and looked back at Amity

Amity looked down at her panting, still grabbing Luz’s arm and still being held by her

“Aren’t you supposed to teach me how to swim _better_? I already know how to swim” she reminded her

Luz loosed up a bit and gave Amity her sunglasses “eeh, you’re right, but you better put those inside of your bag if you don’t want me to steal them again” she smiled

“Hhm fine” said Amity while returning to the shore

After a long session of Luz grabbing Amity on her waist a lot, skin to skin and various half-hugs and holds for Amity to rest when they where on the deeper parts of the pool, they finally decided to call it a day and go back to their room to shower

Luz was the first one to take the shower, Amity still analyzing every second of the swimming lessons and trying to remember how the other girl’s touch felt on her stomach and her back and arms and... oh god amity was about to pass out. Thank heavens it was her time to shower and to clear her thoughts.

After a while Amity got out of the shower in some comfortable clothes

“Blight!! You won’t believe what I found out!!”

“Surprise me” She then seated on her side of the bed, facing Luz while drying her hair with a towel

“I found a discoteca, owned by cubans” she had a very excited look on her face

“A discotheque?” Amity didn’t know Spanish but it sounded like discotheque so it had to be it

“Yeah!! Ohh Amity I wanna go!!” She said like she was asking for permission

“I’m kind of tired from the pool”

“Ohh pleaaaasee” Luz had puppy eyes

“You can go without me though, maybe I won’t be kidnapped today”

“Oh come on Blight we go back home tomorrow this is my only chance” Luz tried to convince her

Amity didn’t say nothing, doing something else like she hadn’t heard her

“Fiiiine, I’ll stay, you win” she pouted and laid back in the bed with a thump

Amity was only playing with her, she did want to go, it’s not like she gets to go to those places back home

“Okay but change your clothes, they won’t let you in looking like that” said Amity

Luz quickly sat up facing Amity “Really?”

“Mhm, don’t make me change my mind”

“ _Yesss_ ” she whispered while putting her hand in a fist as a win motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the user h3lp_lol for helping me edit the chapters, they're saving my life
> 
> Now get ready, things are getting interesting after this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Loud music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discoooo and the pickup

It was 10 pm, Luz and Amity had dinner already and now they were dressing up to go party

“What are you going to wear? I didn’t bring anything to go to a party” Amity asked

“I always have a shirt in hand in case I need to dress up a bit but I’ll wear my jeans, you don’t need to dress up that much, it’s a disco not a party, the vibe is different”

“Still, I don’t know if I have anything”

“Okay let’s see” Luz got closer to Amity’s bag and asked for permission to look inside “hmmm, how are we feeling about this…” she pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt that had long tulle sleeves “… aaaand this” this time it was a high waisted white jeans “and obviously your black doc martens”

“Are they going to let me in like that? It’s a pretty standard outfit for me”

“Well, you always dress with style, I knew I would find something quick and as I said there’s no need to get fancy so don’t worry that pretty little head of yours”

Amity flustered a bit

Luz got inside the bathroom to change into her jeans, her black shirt, leaving a few buttons open and the white sneakers

_____________

It was only a 10 minutes ride but Amity enjoyed it so much, Luz was super excited, she looked like a puppy seeing her owner come back home after a long day

They parked in the same street the discotheque was in and approached the security guy

“Hi goodnight” Said Luz getting her wallet out

“Hello miss”

“Cuanto es la entrada?” Amity looked at Luz not understanding what she asked *(How much does the entrance cost?)*

“Aahh! que tu hablas español?” Responded the security guy very excited.*(ooh! do you speak Spanish?)*

“Si claro, de nacimiento” Amity was so lost but they seemed happy so she didn’t have to worry about them getting into a fight *(yeah of course, since birth)*

After some conversation and a few laughs Luz gave the guy some money and so they got inside

“He gave us a discount! You’re welcome!” They had to scream now because of the loud music

“If I knew how to speak Spanish I would have gotten us a discount too!” She said as to rest importance to what Luz did

“You don’t have my charm princess!” Luz got Amity’s hand and before heading to the bar she winked at her

“Okay, this time I’m paying!” Said Amity

Luz ordered two drinks in Spanish and then let Amity pay

Every song sounded the same for Amity ‘bum tabum-tam bum tabum-tam…’ and it just went like that for the whole song, not to mention that almost every one of them was in Spanish. Yet somehow Amity ended up dancing along

Now they just had to enjoy the night, dance a bit and then head out back to the hotel, they still had to pick something up the next morning, it was the entire point of the trip

____________

By 2 AM they were on their 3rd drink, giving all of them in the dance floor

At some point Amity lost her shyness and started to dance closer to Luz without combusting.

Luz twirled her around and pulled her closer so that Amity’s back was leaning on Luz's chest, heads side by side.

Then Amity had her arms around Luz’s head, Luz had her arms around the shorter girl’s waist singing as loud as she could

They were having such a great time that they didn’t realize that it was already 5 AM

Obviously, they were not getting the car, Luz was drunk and Amity was tipsy to the point where she struggled to walk

Thank heavens it was not a long walk, it would take them a bit but for some reason they decided that it wasn’t necessary to take a taxi, that that way they would sober up a bit

They were having a nice walk, talking and laughing but that changed quickly

They passed by three men that started to follow them, trying to flirt and whistling at them

Amity got scared, that never happened to her and it was not a nice feeling

Luz looked like it was not her first time, she had an annoyed look on her face “It’s okay, don’t look at them just keep walking” Luz sobered up

The three men got closer and closer

Suddenly, one of them grabbed Amity’s arm and without giving it a second thought Luz punched the man in the face, red in anger

Amity instinctively stepped back, but then she saw Luz struggling to take the other two men and got into the fight, punching the first head she could find

After a lot of punches and kicks the three of them started running in the opposite direction saying that ‘they weren’t even worth it’

When they were far enough Amity turned back and helped Luz get up “thank you”

“Heh, you’re not so bad yourself Blight, I think I have to thank you”

“I mean, I _do_ work out so…”

They started laughing, still holding into each other

Suddenly both of them fell quiet, looking into each other’s eyes, glowing under the moonlight. Honey eyes drifted to dark lips and it was all the confirmation Luz needed

Perhaps it was the moment of high or maybe the alcohol but they found themselves kissing each other, hard, passionate. Their tongues intertwining, tasting blood from the fight and rum from the disco, Amity pulling Luz closer.

But they needed air, they had to break the kiss and for a moment they stayed with their foreheads pressed together but then Amity realized what just happened and twitched letting out a little squeak. Luz looked at her and realization came, letting Amity go from her grip

Amity could not believe they actually kissed, she still had mixed thought about Luz

Luz started looking around with a very confused face, like she was having an intern dialog letting out a “huh”

Amity took it as Luz didn’t like it and she felt her stomach drop, getting angry at herself for letting this happen so she just turned around and headed in the hotel direction

After a few minutes they arrived to their room, they both dropped on the bed, they were too drunk and exhausted to talk about what just happened, it didn’t take them long to fall asleep

____________

After 3 hours of sleep, Amity’s phone started ringing

“Mmmmmhh” grunted Luz

A few seconds passed before Amity reached to the side table to turn the alarm off. She set it when they were changing to go to the disco just in case they were too tired after and both of them would forgot, which was the case

Amity seated, spend a few minutes staring at the wall, still very very sleepy and then turned around to face Luz. She was still sleeping, occupying almost the whole bed

“Luz wake up”

Luz did not make a single move

“Luuuuz”

“Mmmmm…”

Amity looked at Luz, pissed off, suddenly Luz turned her face around and looked back at Amity with a confused and still half asleep face

“…Luz?” Asked the taller girl

“I- I mean Noceda, I just- Noceda, okay? I meant Noceda”

Luz chuckled and returned to her original position, about to go to sleep again “heh, okay princess, sure”

Amity threw a pillow at Luz

“Hey!”

“You better wake your ass up if you want to have breakfast before heading out” Said Amity with her hands on her hips

“Oh right, the thing”

Both of them changed their clothes and had breakfast, they even had time to take a quick shower before checking out of the hotel

Then they got into the car

“Okay, I have the directions on my phone wait a minute” Amity said while Luz rested her head on the wheel

“Do you even know what we’re picking up?”

Amity looked at Luz “…You don’t?”

“…No, Eda didn’t want to tell me”

“Huh” said Amity with a grin on her face

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Are you kidding? I have information that you want”

“Oh yeah? And what? Are you going to ask for something in order to give me that information?”

“I just like to piss you off” Said Amity, seeing where the conversation was going

“Oh so you don’t want another one of my sweet _sweet_ kisses?” Luz went there anyways

Amity went full red and just stood there, pretending she didn’t hear anything

Luz grinned, knowing what she did

“Here, go there” Amity gave her the phone with the indications, not even looking

Luz started the car and drove away

After about 10 minutes of the radio being the only sound, Luz finally spoke “Not in a good mood today, huh?”

Amity didn’t respond

“…You wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Said Amity, still looking away

“About… about yesterday, the- umm… the kiss”

“…I don’t know”

“I mean we were pretty drunk, right?”

Of course it didn’t mean anything to Luz, it was just another night with another girl, it was because she was drunk and Amity was nearby, what was she thinking? That Luz suddenly developed a crush on her too? That only happens in tv and fanfictions

“Yeah, right” Amity said harshly

“Yeah, no need to overthink it” she said like she was trying to convince herself

It took them half an hour to get there, a very uncomfortable thirty minutes

“Okay” said Amity “This shouldn’t be dangerous so no need to take your bat”

“Oh no no, the bat is coming with us, I don’t know these people and your father asked me to keep you safe”

‘Your father asked me to’ was what made Amity’s heart sink a bit more, she was going to protect her because her father told her to, not because she wanted to

“Fine, just, don’t let them see it, or he won’t want to come with us”

“What?… come with us?”

Amity was already ringing the door

A woman opened “hello, you must be Amity, come in come in”

They walked in

“Oh dear, it’s been such a long time, last time I saw you you were barely starting to talk”

“I have to say, I don’t remember you Ms. Weaver, but it’s a delight to meet you now” said Amity while Luz looked around

“Haha, that’s okay, you were too young to remember” She looked at Luz “and who might this be?”

Luz snapped out of her world and when she was about to respond Amity said “This is Luz Noceda ma’am, she is my companion on this trip, an extra help to keep your son safe”

“Nice to meet you” said Luz, reaching out for a handshake

“Okay, I’ll go see what Tommy is up to, he should be ready now”

The moment the woman got out of the room Luz turned around aggressively

“We’re picking up a fucking child, are we?”

“Yes, Tommy”

“And didn’t you think I should have know? That’s a big responsibility for me to have”

“I’m here too, you know? I’m good with kids”

“I know Amity but if something happens to that kid it’s my fault, I’m the legal adult here”

“Don’t blame me, is Eda who would have told you”

She was right, so Luz just pouted

The woman came back with a little blonde kid and a maid that carried 3 bags

“Hi, sorry, this is Tommy”

“Hi Tommy” said Amity

“Hi” he said shyly

“And Tommy, these two ladies are Amity and Luz, they’re going to be by your side today okay? Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes” he said

“Okay then, we’ll wait outside while you say your goodbyes” Amity took Luz’s arm and guided her outside

“Are you going pout all day or are you actually going to be useful?”

“I don’t know Amity, I’m hangover and I had 3 hours of sleep” not to mention the headache from the whole kiss thing

“Noceda I need you to grow up, we have a child in our custody yes, there’s nothing you can do about it now”

Luz, still frowning lowered her sight to stare at Amity’s lips without being aware of it

“And stop that”

“What?” Luz said meeting golden eyes

“You were looking at my lips, stop it”

“I wasn’t”

In the middle of the discussion the kid and the maid got out of the house and walked toward them

While Amity talked to the maid Luz got the bags and put them in the trunk, then she went to the driver’s seat

“I guess we’re doing this then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuhuhu kiss kiss fall in love
> 
> as usual, thank you h3lp_lol <3


End file.
